eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1550 (25 December 1997)
Synopsis It's Christmas Day at the Hills', and Tony is still totally in the dark as he comments to Terry that he is up early again. The unveiling of the lovebirds' cage is a hilarious event as Polly and Tony only managed to find a plastic budgie to replace the squashed love bird. Terry is horrified, and Tony apologises, and says "Well, you get the idea." Irene thinks it's a lovely idea. Tony is still not even suspicious about the implications of Terry's gift. Later, Polly happens to see Irene and Terry sneaking a quick snog in the kitchen. She confides this to Tony later when they're washing up after lunch and he goes straight in to confront the happy couple. By this time they are decidedly merry and Terry sways over Irene saying that they are "in love" producing Irene's gift of a bottle of Scotch, to him as proof that only a woman in love could provide such a perfect gift. Grant asks Tiffany if she's still cross with him, and says that he was proving a point with the two blondes. She says they should forget it for today and just enjoy themselves. Aunt Sal has obviously decided to do this as she starts at breakfast time, asking for a sherry. She's soon ranting on about her no-good husband, and their Christmas traditions, and Tiffany asks sweetly if he has a new "tradition" now that he has a new woman? Sal tells her to go and wake Courtney as it's her first Christmas. Tiffany says she'd rather let her sleep, but a wail from the baby's room proves that the commotion in the kitchen has already woken her. Phil visits Kathy to give her gifts for Ben and her, and she invites him in. He says pointedly only if he's not interrupting anything, perhaps an impromptu carol service. Kathy comes over to the Vic for lunch as she promised, although she sits well away from Phil, who is sitting next to Annie. Kathy has arranged to leave at four to go to the refuge, and Peggy and George applaud her philanthropism, while Annie raises a disdainful eyebrow. Peggy gives Kathy a stack of Christmas puddings as their contribution, and they're put in to cook after lunch. Lunch itself is a little tense, as Frank asks Kathy if Roy is aware of what happened last night Kathy says no, and she won't mention it. Aunt Sal harps on about Phil not being allowed to drink and how terrible it must be not to be allowed to drink at Christmas, as she's on her nth different alcoholic beverage. Tiffany offers to fetch Phil a drink, and gets an orange juice. Frank happens to be behind the bar and he cheerfully points out the mistletoe and gives Tiffany an innocent kiss on the cheek, and she giggles. Grant looks on and isn't laughing. After lunch, everyone helps with the washing up, and Frank happens to bump into Tiffany again, and he laughs and says "Shall we dance?" putting his arm around her waist. Grant looks on even less amused than he was before. Tiffany and Simon leave to visit their father and Irene rubs in that the happy foursome have had a wonderfully amusing lunch, so Simon leaves in a huff. Terry proudly shows his gift to Irene, and Tiffany looks at it and says unimpressed, "Oh lovely, a sparrow." Kathy says she's off to the refuge so does Phil want Ben here or at her house? Phil says he's changed his mind and doesn't think she should leave her family at Christmas. They row, and Peggy says he can't go back on his agreement now. Phil says they agreed, he didn't, and storms off. Kathy says she'll not bother to go to the refuge now. When Tiffany gets back she offers to babysit Ben since she's looking after Courtney anyway. Grant is furious and tells her not to interfere. Kathy leaves quickly and forgets her puddings. Meanwhile, at the Beale's household, Mary is coping and then the hordes descend. Pauline, Nigel and Dot and Claire arrive bearing pots of food, and Mark plays with Jessie and her new bike before arriving to complete the party. Pauline introduces Conor who charms Dot by guessing who she is and saying he's heard all about her. Mark gives Mary a large picture of New York, saying first London, then the world. Conor gives her an engraved bracelet, and she apologises that she hasn't got any presents to return but Ian doesn't pay her enough. Pat's still in hospital with Roy and Barry promises not to screw up the business again, but Roy has to rest totally and leave it all to him. Elsewhere around the square there's an early start for Christmas, and Alex leaves for the refuge, calling to Jeff as he goes, but it's too late by the time he has come downstairs with his present, and Jeff has a miserable Xmas sitting alone in the kitchen with a sandwich. At the refuge, Sarah is helping Alex, and who should turn up but Jeff, who says that he had nothing better to do, and he looks around at the feeding of the homeless, and says that this is really doing something and he's proud of Alex. Michael has invited his wife and son, and he cooks the meal entirely himself, which impresses his wife. Their Christmas flashing angel stops working soon after lunch, and Michael teases Matthew that he'd better prepare for a flood of complaints when he's back on the stall. Matthew reminds him that they were free gifts so he won't have to refund any money. The flashing angels catch fire in the Vic and the Hills and Beale households. At each of the households, lunch is over and the crackers are pulled, revealing some choice limericks. Claire starts with the young girl who liked ditties, and going on about her pleasure when the young men felt her... at which point Nigel stops her. Elsewhere the rhymes seem identical, as they read about the man from Porthcawl who has a terrible fall, ending up with only one .... and there is another interruption. Dot starts with her first line about the young man from Venus, which makes everyone laugh and say no! stop! while Ian laughs that maybe cheap market goods aren't worth the money after all. Mark says except the fruit and veg of course! Cindy turns up and everyone else leaves hastily. Mary is left to chat to her, and Cindy comes up with a sob story about being away from her kids. She also makes snide comments about Ian, which Mary is able empathise with as she's learnt the hard way that Ian is not a generous employer. Ian returns when Cindy is supposed to have left, and Mary hastily covers for Cindy, saying that it's her fault as her watch stopped. Ian guesses she's sympathising with Cindy, and tells her not to be taken in because Cindy's a devious bitch. Kathy arrives at the refuge, and tells Alex she had babysitter problems. She's pleasantly surprised to see Alex's dad there and they finish clearing up, and Alex thanks him for being there. They exchange gifts, Alex giving Jeff a Bible and him giving Alex a history of the trade union movement. Kathy grins and says "I think that makes you even!" The evening proceeds with the Vic opening and Tiffany telling Bianca she is "determined" to enjoy herself despite Grant. Phil appears and Peggy asks him if he's here to apologise. He gets a drink and Tiffany serves him, advising him to give Kathy some space, because everyone needs that. Grant tells her to mind her own business and she replies that he would know all about space because all he ever does is please himself. Grant's already wound up with Tiffany "flirting" with Frank and then Conor comes in and starts chatting her up with typical Irish blarney. She replies "If I weren't a married woman..." and Grant starts steaming! He takes her aside and tells her to behave like a wife, but she ignores the warning totally and later dances with Conor. Grant looks furious and storms off with the full "psycho" stare at Tiffany. Meanwhile Peggy and George find the puddings they put aside for Kathy to take, and decide to do their good deed for the day and take them over there. At the refuge they finish up and Alex offers Kathy a glass of wine as they put their feet up. Kathy suddenly and inexplicably bursts into tears, and Alex "comforts" her! Kathy dries her eyes, and looks up at Alex, and they have a genuine snog. At this moment, just outside the door, George and Peggy arrive saying "It looks like we've missed all the action." Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Richard Driscoll as Alex Healy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Anna Karen as Aunt Sal *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Roberta Taylor as Irene Hills *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Sean Gleeson as Conor Flaherty *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Melanie Clark Pullen as Mary Flaherty *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Tilly Vosburgh as Susan Rose *Mike Reid as Frank Butcher *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Leslie Schofield as Jeff Healy *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *'Stuart Stevens' as Steven Beale *'Casey Anne Rothery' as Lucy Beale *'Alex Stevens' as Peter Beale Guest cast *'Chelsey Paden as '''Jessie *'Dominic Taylor''' as Nick Holland Category:1997 Episodes Hills Category:Episode Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns